The Taming of the Shrew
by coldqueen
Summary: 2nd Story in Series: Huntress has her first week with the League.
1. Invitation

Welcome, one and all! This is the second story in a series, so I recommend that any new readers read "The Tempest" first. Thank you!

* * *

Helena Bertinelli was a vigilante and she loved her work. She went by the codename Huntress and she loved doing just that, hunting down scum. Her home was Gotham City, and though the batty Bat Squad didn't like it, they couldn't drive her out. She'd underestimated the ole Bat Boy though. This was a new low even for him.

"You want me to WHAT!"

Batman shook his head as if to remove any memories of that screech. "I'm extending an invitation from the Justice League of membership to you."

"What's the catch?"

He quirked an eyebrow (which she could only tell because the black eye make-up around his eye moved) (what kind of man wears make-up?). "There is no catch. I believe it will be an opportunity for you to learn."

"To learn what?"

"Control."

"Why do I need control?" Huntress asked, slightly offended. She considered her skills masterful.

Batman gestured to the three thugs surrounding them, one with an arrow in the arm and knocked unconscious, another with a broken arm, a cracked skull, and a pitiful whine, and the third...dead...he never should have tried to stab her. How was she supposed to know there was a jagged pole sticking out of that wall? She didn't have eyes in the back of her head.

"Ooooooooh...that? I guess I got a little carried away."

"Just a little."

"Why would the big bad Justice League accept a little human girl like me?"

Batman smiled a bit. "'Little human girl'?"

"Well you have to admit that metahumans and aliens are far more likely to be found there. Or immortal beings like your girlfriend."

He wasn't smiling anymore. Somehow, that made Helena feel good. "I'm human. I'm a member."

"You're a pseudo-member who is rarely seen. Maybe you're lying and this is all a trick."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're Batdude and you've got a problem with me in our city."

"I can admit that I've been averse to your patrolling here in the past. However, I think joining the Justice League could be good for you."

Helena considered that, then gave her answer. "No." She turned and started to climb the fire escape up to the roof. He followed.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't trust you, and I certainly don't trust a bunch of freaks who wear their underwear on the outside."

"Says the woman wearing a bikini..."

"Hey! This allows optimal movement. I have a valid reason for wearing this. Plus it distracts guys and allows me to kick their ass." Huntress walked over to the edge of the roof, and with a small push off, somersaulted onto the roof next to it. Batman followed.

"I don't doubt it."

Helena stopped and turned around. "Was that a back-handed compliment?"

"If I back hand you, compliment or no, you'd know."

"It was." She turned and continued on her way home. It was almost dawn, and she had a job to get to. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Why are you so nonchalant about it?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Have you talked to Dick?" Helena asked as they reached her balcony, where she dropped down and changed the subject. If possible, Batman's face darkened.

"No."

"Well, I have. You hurt him, you and Batbitch. Maybe you should try giving him a call."

"I don't know where he is."

"I do. If you tell me why you want me to join the Justice League so damn bad, maybe I'll tell you."

"When did you and he become such good friends?"

"When he walked in on his girlfriend wrapped around you. He was the only one of the Bat Crew who was remotely nice. Plus, he's the only one with a sense of humor."

Batman nodded. "Consider it. The offer."

Helena turned and unlocked her balcony door, while replying, "I ain't considering nothing." She turned to say another smart ass comment, but Batman had disappeared. Typical. The conversation is just getting fun and the big boy disappears.

The phone was ringing when she swung inside, pulling her headband out of her thick dark hair; she picked up the cordless and answered. "Hello?"

"Heya, ducky!"

"Dick! Why are you calling so early?" Helena asked; even as she started to strip down to take a bath. Normally, she'd have taken a shower, however she had the time and the aches to appreciate a bath. Dicky wouldn't mind listening to her frolic naked in the water.

"I heard a crazy rumor about you..."

"All the way in Bludhaven?"

"Yep. Something about...the Justice League?"

"Ooooooooh...yeah...Bat Dick invited me to be a member."

"Really? I thought only Metas were allowed in the League."

"Apparently not. When you gonna be all set up over there?" Helena was easing her way into the hot steaming bath. All her aches and pains faded away, though the scratch on her upper thigh still hurt like a bitch.

"Another week. Then I'll be Nightwing-ing my way around over here."

"It should be fun. I hear Bludhaven has gotten really bad. You need help over there, don't hesitate to call me. You know I love hearing your sexy voice in my ear."

"Speaking of voices...what are you doing tonight?"

"Probably patrolling."

"Blow that off, and come have dinner in my new apartment."

"This isn't an excuse to get me naked and christen your apartment bed is it?"

"Uuhhh..."

"Cause if it is, I'll bring the handcuffs and we'll have a real good time..."

"Uuuuuuh..."

"Just kidding...I'll bring the silk scarves. Handcuffs are so déclassé..."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at eight."

The phone clicked in her ear, and Helena laughed. Dick was so easy to mess with. Despite their teasing, there was a real connection between them. It had only been a month ago that she and Nightwing had had a weekend of passion, partly to heal him from the pain Batman and Batgirl had caused. Things had been said that weekend, but they didn't matter now. They were still friends. Occasionally lovers.

Helena dipped her hands in the warm water and watched as small drops of it fell down and caused ripples. The real question of the night was, why the hell would she join the Justice League?

* * *

Okay, chickies! There it is! I hope we enjoy where this new story goes! 


	2. Infatuation

WooHoo! Got two of my previous readers here to keep me company! One of them, Kerianne, this story is dedicated to her for inspiring it! Some of y'all might wanna go check out her stories, cause I can assure you, they're fanTABulous!

* * *

Helena stepped from the cab and took in the large apartment building in front of her. It was in a bad neighborhood but that didn't stop the building from being nice. Maybe the two goon-ish guys in front had to do with it still being nice. Helena plastered a soft feminine smile on her face and walked slowly to the doors. The two guys didn't even look at her face. They were too busy admiring her legs in the mini-skirt she'd worn. While they were obviously security, it was also just as obvious they were either new or just bad at it.

"Hey, boys," she purred at them, "I'm here to see Dickie." She knew she sounded like a bimbo, but around men like this is was pretty much the only stance to take...unless she was being Helena...then the only stance to take was "kick-ass".

The blond and bigger guy laughed, and it was one of those masculine ones where they think they know something the little woman doesn't. "You're here to see...dick?"

"Yeah, Dick Grayson?" She asked, still smiling, but a little less flirty. She was tired of the ogling of her legs by the two Neanderthals.

The other good, a slightly short redhead, wasn't any better. "His name is Dick?"

"Yeah," she replied, still smiling, but now sliding her hand for the small taser she kept in her purse.

The blond smiled. "Baby, if you want Dick, we can-..."

"Move so my guest can enter the building?" A voice interrupted from behind the wall of muscle. Helena smiled. Dickie really had better timing that the rat Bat.

"Sorry, boss," the redhead said quickly, pushing the blond to the side so the doorway was open. Dick Grayson, known to the criminals as Nightwing, stood there. He was wearing a cream sweater with just a hint of his chest peaking out. His black slacks fit him perfectly. Helena could have drooled.

"Hi Dick." Her voice was flirty again, but this time she meant it.

Dick smiled and held his hand out to Helena. With nothing better to do that night, she took it and let him guide her to the doors. Before she could say anything, he started to explain. "I know you didn't need my help, because you're a self-confident strong woman, but it made the he-man in me feel good. Would you begrudge me that?"

Helena smiled and took in Dick's lean, mean frame of masculinity. "My hero!" She whispered as she leaned close. Their lips touched, and it was electric. Dick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and god she loved his arms.

"How about we put off dinner and christen my bedroom?" He asked against her lips, making them vibrate and the rest of her resonate.

"I thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

The room was dark, and the only sound was the Helena and Dick catching their breath. Sweaty limbs and the dark made Helena feel mellow and girly. Or maybe it was the fact that she just got completely and thoroughly fucked...either way...she was in a funny mood.

"Did I tell you I got a visit from Bats today?"

"You should've called the exterminator," Dick answered, running his long fingers through her hair, watching as it glistened in the spare light.

"I meant Batman."

"I know."

Helena laughed and it echoed through the dark room. She was getting goose bumps from being so exposed to the night air, but she didn't really feel like reaching down and grabbing the comforter. "Well that's lovely..."

Dick ran his hand down her side, causing her to arch her back and fall back against his chest. "What did he want?"

"I never took you for a cuddler, Dickie..."

"Don't change the subject."

"He invited me to join the Justice League."

Dick's hand froze. "Really?"

"Yeah. I told him no."

"He probably has ulterior motives."

"Yeah. That's why I told him no."

"What'd he say?"

"He disappeared. I think he wants me to think about it."

"And?"

Helena shrugged. "And?"

"Are you going to accept it?"

"I don't know. No. I'm not."

"You should."

"Why?"

"It's a good opportunity for you to make connections with other superheroes."

Helena rolled over, so that she was straddling Dick. "The only connection with another superhero I'm interested in right now is with you."

Dick laughed, causing things much lower to move against her. "Well that's nice to know." He flipped over, so that he was on top. "I'm serious though. I don't like Bruce anymore, but this could be good."

"Bruce?"

"Forget you heard that."

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, that."

"I don't know if I can. Batman is Bruce. Bruce who?"

Dick kissed her, and she forgot everything.

* * *

Somewhere about five hours later, they finally got out of bed. Helena was deliciously sore, and Dickie was hungry, sooo...she got to cook.

"I thought you were making me dinner?"

"I can't cook."

"You should've mentioned this before. I'd have brought Chinese. I hate to cook."

Dick watched as she sautéed onions to put on the steak sandwich, the steak was frying next to her. "It looks like you're good at it."

"My mother taught me when I was little. Sometimes she wasn't home and the maid was gone so I had to eat."

"Tell me about your parents."

Helena stiffened at the request. She didn't want to talk about her family. Not with him, not with anyone. He'd told her things though. Private things. He deserved a little reciprocation, so she sacrificed her need for privacy so that he'd know he meant something to her. That she trusted him.

"My parents were from Italian crime families. They married to unite them. It was all arranged, but they fell in love anyways. They had me and we moved here from Italy. When I was about five, one of my father's lackeys killed him. My mother died when I was ten in a car accident, but I've always thought she died from a broken heart. She was never the same after Dad was died."

Dick nodded. "I'm sorry, Helena."

"It's okay," she said with a small smile, setting the steak sandwich in front of him. "I know that you more than anyone understand my pain."

Dick nodded. "So...are you going to the Justice League?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Yeah."

"Even though it came from Bat-asshole?"

Dick laughed, and took a big bite of his sandwich, so his answer was muffled. "Too Dith Em eel."

"What?"

He swallowed and answered with a sheepish grin. "You give him hell."

"Now there's a thought. Maybe I should join just to irritate Bats. Find stuff out about him and use it against him!"

Dick laughed and pulled Helena around the table. "Don't do it on my account."

"I'm not. I can be a vindictive bitch all on my own."

"Don't I know it..."

* * *

Okay...that was the next chapter! Are we still loving? 


	3. Inspection

Yay! Chapter three already! WOOHOO! Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write, cause we're getting back to Helena's core character, without all the messy relationships to muddle the chapter up! I hope we enjoy this...

* * *

"First, I'd like to welcome you all to the Justice League. The world is surely in great hands. Second, I'd like to warn you all that this is not a vacation. You will be required to take physical, mental, and emotional tests, both before you accept, that is if you accept, the positions offered to you, and after. We don't play favorites location-wise, nor do we take sides in political arenas. If you become a Justice League member, you are expected to meet a certain standard. If you don't, you will be asked to leave. Is that clear?"

Silence. Helena looked around the conference room at her fellow "newbies". They were all in regular clothes, in cognito of sorts. This meeting wasn't taking place on the large satellite homebase of the League, but rather in an anonymous building in downtown Metropolis. The speaker was none other than Superman, and at his back were Wonder Woman and the Flash. They all were looking as intimidating as usual.

Yes, she'd accepted the position offered, were you surprised? Not only was this a good opportunity for her to make contacts in the superhero underground, but it was also a way for Huntress to go "legit", so to speak. The Bat squad couldn't ignore her or look down on her if she was a Leaguer. Enjoying that nice though, Huntress pulled her attention out of the sky and back into the room. Most of the attendants nodded minimally, though a gentleman on the end grinned largely and gave a thumbs up. Helena instinctively disliked him. She knew who he was. She knew who all the newbies were, thanks to the brilliant memory she had.

On the end, thumps-up-er guy, was Longshot, one of the best gunmen in the United States, and most likely the world. Next to him was Black Canary, and next to her was Captain Atom. Then came herself, Huntress, and after her was Aquaman. Just sitting next to such a power made Helena wet. Not that she'd do him. Helena hated seafood.

There were only two other people at the table, Fire and Ice? Eh. All Helena really knew was that they were odd colored. And scantily clad. Why hadn't she thought to wear a mini-skirt? There was some prime meat in this room. Oh, wait...she was pseudo-involved with Nightwing, that's why.

Helena looked at the Flash in his spandex and sub-consciously though, "Fuck Dick, I'm into that little bullet there." Yeah, that felt good.

Apparently Supes was satisfied because he nodded and made a grand gesture to himself and his companions. "We're your new bosses. Any questions?"

Black Canary leaned forward. "What are we going to do about the poverty stricken countries in Africa? There are millions of starving people there, and I feel as do-gooders, we should _do_ something." Helena couldn't help it, she snorted in derision, drawing hard glances from Canary and Superman.

"You got something to say?" Canary asked angrily.

"Yeah, while you're worrying about the precious poor, why don't you take off those Jimmy Choos and donate them to charity. I bet they would help a bit, not to mention that those precious poor are probably the ones that made them."

Canary leaned back into her chair with a mean look on her face. "So my wanting to look good is detrimental to the poor?"

"Yes, it is. Maybe if society wasn't so concerned with looking good, they could take some money and put it to good use instead of making spoiled bitches Jimmy Choos," Helena replied with an acidic smile.

Superman cleared his throat. "That's enough. If you're truly interested in that, Canary, I suggest speaking to J'onn. He's the leader of that project. Huntress? If you'd follow me? Your psych evaluation is first."

"Ooooh...you remembered my name! I think I'm getting hot." Helena replied sarcastically as she stood and walked around the table to follow the big man into a side room.

Superman grinned and explained. "Batman speaks of you."

Helena laughed. "I notice you didn't say "speaks well of you". I guess he didn't tell you he loves me?"

Helena noted the hard look from Wonder Woman as she passed and grinned a little bit maniacally. She had more ammo to use on Bats. Superman opened the door, which led to a small hall. "After you're done with our mental test, you'll have the physical, and then lunch. After ward, if you passed the first two, we'll get some personal information from you."

"Cool," Helena replied as they stopped at the first door. She flashed a hundred-watt smile at Supes, before entering the room. Inside, Batman sat at a desk, fingers already on the keys. "That's fucking unfair."

"What?" Batman asked, with a small smile, the only sign that he was enjoying her discomfort.

"Nothing, let's just get this over with, eh?"

"I see you decided to accept the offer."

"Obviously," Helena said sarcastically as she threw herself into the chair in front of the desk.

"No pleasantries...Helena?" Batman was typing as he spoke, not even looking at her to show he was speaking to her.

"No time for them...Bruce." His keys faltered and he spared her a quick glare.

"Dick has a loose tongue."

"But it feels so good in the right places," she replied with an evil smile, enjoying that his fingers faltered again.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?"

"We shall!" Helena said gleefully. This was more fun than she'd thought. Then, the questions began. Rapid fire like from an Uzi, Batman probed into her past, her present, possibly her future. He questioned her motives, her actions, her crimes, her punishment. He questioned her skills, her intelligence, her abilities. Finally, he questioned her.

"Why do you fight crime?"

Matter-of-factly, not letting out any emotions, she explained. "My father was a crime lord, who was slain by his underling. I saw it. I didn't want to be a part of that life ever again. When my mother died, I knew that I would fight to make sure no other little girls would ever have to see something like that again."

"Your family has a criminal past?"

"That's what I just said."

"Do you have a criminal past?"

"None that your records would uncover."

"Do you find yourself attracted to other crime fighters?"

"Certain ones."

"Which ones?"

"The ones that accept me."

"Like Dick?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not telling."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want you to know."

"You can leave."

"Thanks."

Short, sweet, and ugly. Just like most of her dates.

* * *

The physical test was little better. Helena had to withstand fighting with Superman for ten minutes. If she could do that, she'd be in. The problem was...FIGHTING SUPERMAN? WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY THINKING? SHE WAS HUMAN!

Anyways, she managed to do it, though she got a sprained wrist and a cracked butt bone for her troubles. With a grin, Superman helped her off the floor. She'd brought a tank top and spandex leggings for this test, and now she regretted not wearing a full pad suit like the ones dog-trainers wore.

"That was interesting," Superman commented as he walked over to a small computer to input her data.

Helena stretched and moaned. "How so?"

"I've never had an opponent flash me to distract me."

"You've been tangling with the wrong kind of opponents."

Superman laughed and stood up again. "I'm happy to tell you that you've passed. Both tests."

Helena ground her teeth and struggled to walk to the door. "Yay."

Outside the door, Flash and Aquaman were standing around. Helena smiled at the two hotties and started down the hall to the ladies room, where she was anticipating a brief but boiling shower.

"We hear you passed?" Flash asked, as he and Aquaman followed her down the hall.

"You hear right, Sparky."

"The name's Flash."

"I know."

Aquaman smirked and wrapped a large manly hand (his only one) around her arm to help her down the hall since she was slowing down and starting to stumble at the same time. "It looks like Superman did a number on you."

"Yeah, well...you'll get the same treatment."

"I don't have to take the physical test."

Huntress stopped and gaped at him. "That's not fair!" Then she started to walk again, but her ankle gave out underneath her. Instantly, Flash had her in his arms.

"Looks like you sprained your ankle. Me and Aquaman will take you to the infirmary."

Helena smiled now that she wasn't being forced to walk on her hurt ankle. "My hero."

Flash grinned over her head at Aquaman. "Newbies are so easy."

"You wish, Sparky."

The two men laughed and the trio proceeded the short walk to the infirmary. Inside, Helena sat on a small table while some nurse wrapped her ankle.

Flash grinned and flirted with her, offering to wash her back, massage her...well...we won't get into that. Aquaman just stood there with a slight smile on his face as he watched Flash make a fool of himself for a girl who, though she flirted back, wasn't taking it as serious as Flash was. Poor Wally. Always going for the unattainable.

Eventually, Flash got called away to escort more of the newbies, and Aquaman was left to help Helena to lunch. She needed a crutch to walk around and rather than force her to get her own food, Aquaman, the gentleman, got it for her and decided to have lunch with her.

They sat there in silence, as Helena watched the various other members of her group come in and eat. Finally, Aquaman, lover of silence, spoke. "What do you think of them?"

Helena flushed. "Who?"

"The others."

"Why do you want to know?"

"It always intrigues me the way land people see others. It's so different from what I see."

Helena shrugged. She gestured to Captain Atom, eating alone in the corner. "Blue boy, perfect soldier. See the way he holds himself, so stiffly? He's got some sort of time spent in the military. The way he moves lets me know that he hasn't always been in that form, so he probably was tested on or had an accident while in the military, which is why he isn't with it anymore."

"Why would you say the accident made him leave the military?"

"He's soldier at heart. He could have went his entire life following orders. He stills views everything as a threat. He moved fluidly, like a cat. He's a predator, but he's not in the profession that he should be. He'd be better off if he'd stayed where he was. He won't be a good superhero."

Aquaman raised an eyebrow. "That's a serious opinion."

"I'm serious. Superheroes need to think on their own, have their own causes, their own special places, special archvillians. Blue boy has none of those. Why? What do you think?"

"I think he'll be the perfect errand boy and will probably be a big success at the League."

"And me? What do you think of me?"

"I think your mouth and attitude can get you in trouble, but that some of the League will respect you for it. However, you won't last there."

Helena smiled big and laughed. "No, I won't."

Aquaman was surprised. "You know that?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you here?"

"If I don't give it a try, I'll hate myself later."

"You're a smart woman."

"Yeah, I'm not just tits and ass."

Aquaman blushed...swear-to-God, beat red. "Mmmmhmmm..."

"What? You're telling me you didn't notice?"

"No. I'm married," he replied solemnly.

"That doesn't stop most men."

"I'm not most men."

"Don't I know it..."

Aquaman shrugged, still blushing. "Would you like me to help you to the information center?"

"Sure. Who's gonna be doing all the info-taking?"

"The Question."

* * *

WOW! This ended up longer than I expected, so I was forced to cut it short there. Besides, we all know that the first meeting between Helena and Q needs a chapter all its own!

PS I'd have had this up two days ago, but my document manager wouldn't let me upload anything! I finally had to email the site about it!

And on a side note, I've FOUND Huntress's theme song! It's just perfect for her, in my opinion, especially in my trilogy series devoted to her! It's Aerosmith's "Deuces Are Wild"...if you've never heard it, I recommend going and giving it a listen, cause it's HELENA all the way...


	4. Inflamed

Woohoo! First Q/H meeting! Are you excited? I'm excited. Can I get a WOOHOO!

* * *

Aquaman left Huntress at the doorway to her last destination of the day with a one-handed salute (not that he could give her anything else, seeing as he was Captain Hook on one hand). Helena waited until he was around the corner before turning back to the door in front of her. It was a big decision. If she walked in here and gave her personal information to the person inside, she'd be a full-fledged member of the League. If she walked away...she'd be a coward...sooo...walking in now.

It was dark inside except for a desk lamp, appropriately enough, on a desk in the corner. In front of it was a hunched over man wearing what looked to be a plum fedora with matching blazer. Helena shuddered. Damn meterosexuals and their matching accessories.

"Excuse me? I was told to come here," Helena called out, stepping further into the dark room, the door slamming shut behind her, making her jump. The man in front of the computer, now clearly typing at the keys with ferocious jabs, muttered and ignored her. Helena hated to be ignored. "Excuse me?" Still ignored, and two steps closer. "Excuse me?" Louder, and still ignored, and five steps closer. "Excuse me?" Real quiet now, and right behind him. She assumes it's a him, cause honestly if you're not a popstar, what woman would wear a fedora?

Helena could see over his shoulder now and it appeared he was...counting M&Ms? Well, a pic of M&Ms. But he was still counting them. Helena gave up on subtlety and reached over his head and grabbed the rim of his hat. Pulling it back she shouted, "Yo!" Though it quickly turned into "Whoa!"

Computer guy had no face. None. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. Wait, but hadn't she heard him talking? Which he was doing...right now? "I assume you're Huntress?"

She gaped at him. "You have no face."

"I'm aware."

"Where you born that way?"

"No."

Helena poked where his eye should have been. It was hard. Not like plastic hard, but like flesh hard. Ew. "That's creepy."

"I'm aware of that too."

"It explains something though." Silence. Not "I don't care" silence, but "Continue" silence. She did. "Flash called you the Ugliest Man in the League."

"How nice."

"I just report the news, I don't make it," she replied putting her hands up in surrendering position. Helena spotted a recliner next to the desk and curled up in it, moving on from the friendly banter. "So? You got questions, Blankie?"

If he could have, the computer man would have quirked his eyebrow. "My name is The Question."

"You have a 'the' in your name? Egotistical much? Or is there really another person running around with no face going by the name of 'Question'? Cause otherwise I'm pretty sure people are gonna recognize you."

THE Question sighed and ignored her, which really wasn't a good idea, but he distracted her by starting to ask his questions (pardon the pun) (bad as it was). "What's your name?"

"Huntress."

"Your real name?"

"Go to hell."

"That's not your name."

"I'm aware," Helena replied with a smile, throwing his words back in his (non)face and enjoying it.

"What is your real name?"

"Are you a detective?"

"Yes."

"Then go figure it out, cause I'm not telling you."

THE Question sighed again, and Helena could tell she was taxing him. Good. "Emergency contact?"

That made Helena hesitate. She didn't have an emergency contact. Her family was dead, and those that weren't were crime family oriented. She wasn't high on the help list there. She had friends, but the kind of emergencies the big Q was talking about, none of them could help with. Well. Maybe one.

"Dick Grayson."

THE Question's head shot up and if he had eyes he'd be looking at her with surprise. It was odd how a man with no face could radiate emotion. "That's interesting."

"Why?"

"That's the same person Batman has listed."

"Oooooh, you know a secret!" She sing-sang at him whilst grinning provocatively. "Need anymore information?"

"Real name?"

"Go to hell."

He sighed, again. "I have more questions, but I can get the answers from your tests. You can go."

Helena rose to leave, stopping when he called after her. Q threw her a packet containing a keycard and an ID, and some paperwork. "What's this?"

Q shrugged. "Information packet. All new members get it."

Huntress was looking through it as she stepped out the door and directly into Princess Bitch herself...Black Canary. With a grunt, they collided, sending Helena's papers to the floor. Over said mess, they glared at each other. Neither moving to touch the papers.

Black Canary smirked. "You dropped your papers."

Helena smiled back. "So I did. Pick them up for me?"

"I'm busy. Got an appointment," Canary replied, gesturing to the door Helena had just exited.

"You made it?"

Canary quirked her eyebrow. "You're surprised?"

"Yes." Helena always found truth was the best aid in a bad situation.

"Why?"

"It's not often a woman in Gucci can fight."

"You're condescending to me because I have good fashion sense?" Canary asked with a snide titter.

"Actually the opposite. Those are last year's Gucci's, and your jacket is ill-fitting. Not to mention that short hair really does nothing for your facial structure, and the bleach look really isn't good on you. You gonna pick up my papers now?"

"No," Canary replied through gritting teeth. As it turned out, she didn't have to. With a slap of wind, suddenly Flash was standing between them, holding Helena's papers, and grinning.

"Did you drop these?" He asked excitedly. Helena briefly wondered if it was all the speed, or if he was ON speed.

"Yeah," she said with a placating smile she used on her children. "Thank you."

"You want me to walk you out, cause I can totally walk you out, I know the way!" He asked and explained in about ten seconds.

Helena smiled and watched as Canary stuck out her tongue and entered the room. Finally, she nodded and took Flash's arm. "Soo...what can you tell me about the Question?"

* * *

Woohoo! CAN I GET A WOOHOO? 


	5. Inundated

Sorry this update took so long...but I've got a good reason...I HAVE A JOB! WOOHOO! What this means though, is that I'm so tired during the week, I don't even get online, let alone write! However! I PROMISE! ON MY HEART AND SOLE...er...SOUL! That an update will come every weekend! PROMISE! And if I don't...you may poke me...hard...via email.

Moving on, working menially gives a girl a lot of time to think. And think I have. I was thinking about why I decided to do the sequel right in the midst of Helena's relationship with Dickie. You'd think after all that relationship crap we went through with _Tempest_, that I'd use _Shrew_ as a way to have a brief reprieve. Then I realized why. Yes, I'm the writer, but my mind works in mysterious ways. I'm setting up the Helena/Dick/Barbara triangle as a comparison to the Question/Huntress/Captain Atom triangle. We already know how the HDB triangle started and how it ended. We're in the middle of another one. I guess subconsciously I want the reader to compare the two, to see how the other ended up, and to see that above all, you can't force love to just go away.

PS Hints at the sequel are in that paragraph if you look hard enough, LOL!

* * *

Huntress stands above the skyline of Bludhaven, a place she'd taken to "haunting" more than even Gotham. Nightwing was below, fighting crime, doing what he was trained to do best. He knew she was there, but didn't come right away. Needing time to think? Needing time to beat out his anger and frustration on poor unexpecting muggers/rapists? Huntress didn't know.

Helena wasn't sure she wanted to know. She was enjoying the time she and Dick spent together, talking, laughing, or fucking. Any of the above was a good pastime. She could still remember how their relationship had started. It hadn't been romantic, but had been more of a passing acquaintance. She'd just moved to Gotham City, and had started out her life as a vigilante. Within the first week, Batman and Batgirl had made it clear that her presence wasn't needed. Nightwing, by then already estranged from Batman, had been the only one to make her feel welcome.

They'd become friends. A passing remark in the night, a few hand-to-hand sessions on a rooftop in jest, and one time he'd even thrown her a sandwich (hitting her in the head) for a break. It hadn't been serious, hadn't been romantic, and hadn't much blipped on her radar. Then came the night he'd shown up at her door.

She'd known he knew where she lived, having felt him watch her come home several times. Helena had known he wouldn't tell anyone, and that he wouldn't use that information against her. Still, she'd been surprised when she'd opened her door to find him standing there. Not that she'd known it was him at first. Oh, no, she'd just seen an attractive long-haired brunet with sad eyes. Then he'd spoken, and she'd recognized him. Immediately she'd swept him into the apartment, Bruce Wayne's adopted son was well-publicized in the tabloids, as was Bruce, and she really hadn't wanted that kind of attention.

What happened that night had been a fluke. One person comforting a friend. What happened the next night, or even the last month hadn't been. For whatever reasons there were, Huntress was involved with Nightwing. Helena was involved with Dick. Maybe it was unfair. Maybe she was taking advantage of a unbalanced, lovelorn boy with a family-complex. Maybe she didn't care.

"Huntress?"

Helena snapped out of that little jaunt down memory lane and realized that Dick had been calling her name for several minutes. "Yeah? Sorry. My mind went...POOF!"

He laughed, and god, she loved his laugh. Rich and strangely gravelly. Very Batman-esque. Eeeww...where the hell did that thought come from? "It's okay. I'm done for the night. It's a Friday...wanna stay over?" He wriggled his eyebrows and caused her to laugh out loud.

"Sure. I don't have classes to deal with tomorrow. I do, however, have my first shift at JL headquarters tomorrow."

"Ooooh, they're letting you play with their toys?" Dick asked as they slowly descended into his apartment.

"Watch that tone, or I won't play with your toys tonight."

"Seriously...you can't even set your VCR."

"Damnit, Dick! That thing has a DVD and VCR combined, plus DVR. It's like alien technology."

"Yeah, yeah...excuses, excuses!"

Helena punched him lightly in the arm and started to remove her uniform. She watched as Dick did the same. What was it about spandex on the male form that, if done right, was mouth-watering? Oh, yeah. Now she remembered.

Helena spaced out; thinking about the deliciousness of spandex, when the phone on Dick's beside table rang. Dick, who'd gotten into the shower, called out for her to answer it.

"What if it's one of your girlfriends?"

"Tell them the three-way tonight is on!"

Helena giggled and picked up the phone. "Yo?"

"Um...Dick?"

Oh, shit. Helena recognized that voice. That was heartbreak, pain, and bitchiness all rolled into one. Batgirl a.k.a. evil bitch who broke Dick's heart. "No, this is Huntress."

"Oh," immediately the voice became colder. "May I speak with Nightwing?"

"He's in the shower."

"Ah. Tell him I called?"

"Sure."

Helena hung up and resisted the urge to slam it. Sure, she sympathized, but not enough to actually let Dick go running back to the bitch who'd broke his heart. She was only just beginning to heal it, or so she thought.

"Who was that?" Dick asked, coming out with a towel strung around his hips, and a casual grin on his face.

Helena smiled and hugged him to her, resting her cheek on his dripping chest, resisting the urge to lick the drops from it. "No one. Wanna get a pizza?"

"Sure, I could do for one with...ANCHOVIES!"

Helena pushed him away and stuck out her tongue at him. "No."

"Why not? You can pick them off."

"They give the pizza a funny taste."

"So?"

"So no."

"You're no fun."

"Au contraire, Dickie baby, I'm too fun. I should be illegal."

"Speaking of illegal, that thing you do with your tongue..."

"Will not be happening tonight if youget anchovies on the pizza."

Dick looked thoughful, muttering to himself, "Anchovies, tongue thing, anchovies, tongue thing...tongue thing! No anchovies!"

Helena jumped for joy once, and in her naked state, it was amusing...and hawt. "Yay! Now I'm taking a shower."

"I'll order," Dick said as he grabbed the phone from her. Helena kissed his warm cheek once before rushing in the bathroom.

In the middle of scrubbing her back with his louffa (seriously, what man owns a louffa?), the door opened and Dick's voice drifted in.

"What time is your shift at the Justice League tomorrow? I'll set the alarm."

"It's not until four in the afternoon. I swear Dickie, they hate me."

Dick laughed. "Aw, come on! They don't even know you well enough to hate you yet."

Helena paused. "Was that a dig?"

"Never!"

"Moving on, I met this bitch named Black Canary, totally got into my face with no provacation. I could have smacked her. I held my hand though. I've got strength of will that way."

"The same strength that kept you from eating all my Chunky Munky? Oh, wait!"

"Shut up! Ice cream doesn't count."

Helena stepped out of the shower, not giving a thought to being shy. Really, when yourun around at night in a frickin' leotard, what's the point of shyness?

Dick certainly appreciated it. In fact, he held her towel out for her...then dropped it 'accidentally'. "Sorry."

"Ass, pick it up!"

"Nope. I gots a bad back."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ha! Go get the pizza, pervboy."

Helena watched him jog off and picked up her towel. Nights like this always had that quality. The one that said it was rare, and unlikely to reoccur. The kind that always sneak up and happen when you least expect it. Love is that way. Sneaking up and bitch-smacking you when you aren't looking.

* * *

Woohoo! YAY! LOL. Sorry. 


	6. Inaugural

Woot woot. Scared ya, didn't I? Made you think I wasn't going to update, didn't I? NOPE! Here we go. Chapter New-o! LOL.

* * *

Helena Bertinelli left Earth behind, and Huntress stared ahead into deep space. "Why the hell are we going to the outer reaches of our solar system again?"

Green Arrow, one of the few superheroes who was "out" (and such a "snappy" dresser that she wondered if he was closeted still), shrugged. "We picked up a signal and we needed to investigate."

"Why?"

"Because it might be a straggling Thanagarian vessel. They did try to destroy Earth a few months ago."

"I always hated the aerial kind."

Green Arrow quirked an eyebrow at her as he slowly piloted them out of space dock. "Why is that?"

"Haven't you ever seen The Birds?"

"No. I never liked documentaries."

Huntress looked at Arrow, trying to gauge if he was kidding and was relieved to see that he wasn't. "Yeah, well, it terrified me and I've hated anything that flies since." Including bats.

"I take it you don't like deep space missions?"

"I don't like having to depend on people I don't know."

Green Arrow snorted. "How are you depending on me?"

"I don't know how to fly the damn Javelin."

"It's not that hard. It's just like flying your basic Cessna 5000."

"What the hell is a Cessna 5000?"

"It's a plane."

"I've never flown a plane."

"It's not much harder than driving a car."

"I don't drive."

"How do you not drive?"

"I live in the city. Do you know what parking is like?"

"No, I don't. I fly."

"Straight to the moon with you, Alice."

Green Arrow actually turned all the way around to stare at her. "What?"

Huntress could only smile innocently. "Nothing. So...what first?"

"We'll circle Pluto, and slowly orbit the system while running scans. When that's done, it depends on what we find."

Huntress could only stare for a minute. "Pluto? Now there's something a girl doesn't expect to ever hear."

"Really? You'd think a trip to Pluto would be a girl's dream."

"Only if she's an airhead."

"Or high-maintenance," Arrow added with a grin.

Huntress pretended to be hurt. "I am not high maintenance."

"Obviously, since a trip to Pluto didn't appeal to you."

Huntress grinned and went back to looking out the window. First assignment from the League and she gets to go into space. Other than the Watchtower a few weeks ago for the first interview, she'd never been. Not surprising since most people hadn't. Unless you're an alien. There were a few of them around. Quite a few actually.

Finally they were circling that outer planet and Disney dog, Pluto. Huntress stared for several minutes. Green Arrow, debonair and infallible, just started to scan. Huntress drew her gaze from the darkness that surrounded them and felt a small tingle of fear. Out here, away from everything she knew, everyone she knew. So alone.

"Is it always so quiet?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You know, SPACE!" Arrow laughed at her and she resisted the urge to smack him.

"Hahaha. I meant the Watchtower. There's nothing going on. It's so bor-"

"Don't say it!" Arrow suddenly shouted, causing Huntress to freeze.

"Don't say what?"

"What you were going to say. It's a jinx. Every time someone says it, apocalypse."

"Says what?"

"You know what to say."

"That it's boring?"

"GODDAMNIT! WHY'D YOU SAY IT?"

Helena laughed and laughed as Arrow turned more and more red, genuinely angry. Then, suddenly, the ship started to lurch starboard, throwing Huntress and Arrow out of their seats and into the wall.

Huntress struggled to get back in her seat, giggling as she did so. "So...I guess I shouldn't have said it?"

Arrow didn't reply. He was still trying to get to his chair.

Finally, the Javelin righted itself and Huntress could get her breath back. "What happened?"

"We're being pulled into the black hole."

"What black hole?"

"The one that's on the other side of Pluto. That's what was sending the transmissions."

"I thought that was just a theory."

"It's not anymore."

"How comforting. If it kills us, do you think they'll name it after us?"

"Hunting Arrow Black Hole? Not to catchy."

"What are you doing?"

"Contacting the Watchtower for help."

"Oh, that's nice."

Silence.

Crickets.

A vague sucking sound that is Arrow's ego.

"When will they get here?"

"Three hours."

"How lovely." Just how she wanted to spend her first day as a legitimate vigilante.

* * *

Yeah, kinda short...but on the upside, next chapter is...GASP the last chapter of the prequel. Next week is...SCANDALOUS the SEQUEL! 


	7. Intransit

Sorry this took so long. Yeah, I know. I suck. LOL.

* * *

Gotham City. Broken, decrepit, crime-ridden, and the only place she'd ever called home. Despite what Batman might have intended, she wasn't leaving. Huntress wasn't stupid, nor was she oblivious. She'd known all along what his intentions had been. Batman, or Bruce Wayne as she'd deduced, had wanted Huntress out of Gotham, and chosen the Justice League as his way to do it. Most heroes who joined the league switched their base of operations to the Watchtower and stayed there full-time. Rarely did they work from anywhere else. Huntress would be the exception.

From high above the skyline of Bludhaven, she enjoyed the view of Gotham. From across the river, it seemed bright, cheery. It was night, so all the buildings with their bullet holes and burnt out shells were hidden. One could almost think it pretty. Then one would hear the sporadic beats of gunfire and the undertone of voices carrying on the wind, both decidedly negative and see the city for what it was. Dirty. Evil. Home.

The newspapers wondered how anyone could stay and live in a city with the highest crime record in the country (with the actual highest being in the county of Gotham, Bludhaven). The truth was, sometimes, watching criminals walk free, the good people be driven away, and the innocents slaughtered made even Helena falter. In the end, she stayed. Where else would she go?

Italy, her home country, was not an option. Despite her father being killed years ago, and her own mother's subsequent death, the families of Italy remembered. They were like elephants that way. Long memories, long reach, and a decided hate for small things that got in their way. Helena wouldn't even get on the same street with them.

No, sirree, Batman was not going to get his way. This little thing with the Justice League had made her think. It'd made her realize that she wasn't alone in her need of justice. She wasn't alone. For years, this quest of her, starting small and getting larger, had consumed her dreams. She'd hated watching the small people burn, and the large ones remain high and mighty. Finally, she'd gotten fed up. Had to do something. Had to do anything.

Huntress had come about one late September night. Chilly in the fall, slight fog on the river. Wasn't that always how it started? An eerie night, with vague memories scratching on your door? Muggers not even about, such is the air. An echoing laugh down the street (surely the Joker is about), and a hint of Ecstasy lingering near a store (Catwoman).

Helena had started for home from the Elementary School where she'd just started working. It had been so long ago mentally, though really only two years linearly. The streetlights flickered about, the wind scuttling the few leaves on the ground. Unconsciously, she'd pulled her coat about her and held her purse tighter. Just today a fellow teacher had been mugged on the way into the school. Twenty yards. That's how far it was between the parking lot and the school. Not far, but far enough.

She'd made it to the car, was in fact stepping in, when a sight caught her eye. Across the lot, a large limousine had pulled up next to a few kids who'd been lingering about the playground. Only three of them, the youngest six, the oldest ten. Suddenly, so fast that she was barely aware of the movement, still sliding into her car as she was, a long arm reached out and grabbed the smallest, and youngest child. A girl. Long black braids, tawny skin, and big doe eyes. The epitome of an innocent. A reminder of a little girl. A reminder of a girl who'd watched her father get gunned down. A scared girl.

Helena was running before she realized. Taking off after an already speeding away limo. The other children had run at the first sign of trouble. She was alone. Watching that little girl get taken away.

All was silent. Even the sound of the limo had faded away. She'd tried to get to her car, to follow, but by the time her old heap had gotten started up, the limo had been long gone. The little girl. Gone. No one saw anything. No one would see anything. Limos mean power. Money. Such things that make so big an event, not even a blip in the paper.

Helena had been so angry. Enraged. She'd screamed for the police. For anyone. She'd screamed until she was hoarse and couldn't speak the next day. She'd banged on her car roof. On the sidewalk where she'd stood and watched that little girl disappear. She'd banged until her fists bled and her vision blurred. Tears. Tears of anger, of frustration, of remembering. Memories are a tainted thing. They make things bigger than they are, and some smaller than they should be. Huntress knows this. Huntress lives for it. Memories keep you alive. Memories keep you sane. Memories.

How is it she came to be sitting here? Cape, mask, and vaguely sexual costume? Had there been some sign, some signal of her childhood that said she'd go against everything she was born into, and become a symbol for good, smeared though it was? She'd no family, no friends as a girl. No one to give her solace. No one to explain.

Maybe that's why she was always on this crusade for good. Good was truth. Bad often lies. Maybe all her life she'd been searching for the truth, and she could only find the answers she liked on the side of good. Maybe, in truth, there was no good or bad. Shades of gray. Shades of temperance.

The wind in her hair, and shiver-me-tenders on her arms reminds Helena of who she is and where. A brief flying shadow draws her attention to Dick's penthouse window, and she watches as Batgirl slides inside. Dick isn't there, but he will be soon. The old Helena would have gone in, confronted the woman who held Dick's heart. The new Helena, born of old memories, and new realizations, wouldn't. Love was strong. Love was weak. Love was in shades and in spades. You only had to look.

Huntress rose and started for home. Despite the circumstances, she smiled. A small streak of wickedness floated in her mind, bringing along with it the old phrase from her childhood. _Burn me once, shame on you. Burn me twice, I'll cut you._

What sweet memories.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

YAY! That ends the prequel, folks. You know what this means? THE SEQUEL. We finally get the end to the big story, and aren't we excited? YAY! I know for a fact, that if you bribe Kerianne with cookies and naked photos of Q, she might give you a hint to the sequel, what little she does know, she being my most wonderful sounding board...

WOOT WOOT.


End file.
